A network may include large numbers of edge devices at an edge of the network. The edge devices receive raw data from an even larger number of data producers, such as sensors. The network may also include cloud-based servers connected to the edge devices. Data analytics may be performed in the network to examine large amounts of the raw data for purposes of drawing high-level, useful conclusions for consumption by the cloud-based servers. The cloud-based servers have substantially more compute power than the edge devices. The cloud based servers may be located North (as a “public-cloud”), South (as a “home-cloud”), or East-West (as a “hybrid-cloud”) of the edge device.